


Prowled

by tigerlilly



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-16
Updated: 2007-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerlilly/pseuds/tigerlilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being stuck on base for several days, Jack finds himself unable to resist Daniel's advance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prowled

**Author's Note:**

> written for the LiveJournal 50-smutlets claim- Jack/Daniel - Lust

Today has been downright weird. Every time Daniel was in the same room with me, I got steamy looks or ambiguous comments thrown my way. Of course, he kept it on a level which couldn't really give us away, but I worried nevertheless if anybody might catch onto this flirting. I'm not sure what the cause was for this behavior, but having been stuck on base for almost a whole week might have something to do with it.

Unfortunately we still couldn’t go home for two more days, only because SG-11 had brought this damn mould with them back through the gate and its spores seemed to spread like a wild fire through the ventilation system. They had got it under control quickly, finding a way to contain it and a vaccine for all of us, but Doc Fraiser wanted to be extra sure that there would be nothing left that we could take back with us to the surface.

It was late evening now, and I was on my way to the quarters when I saw Daniel walking along one of the crossing corridors. He stopped in front the elevator, engrossed in a thick book, whose content I probably wouldn’t understand, even if I could read the language.

I was still several meters away when he turned his head towards me, and I froze on the spot. His gaze wandered along my body, starting at my feet, wandering upwards to settle at my groin for several seconds. He blinked and licked his lips before his eyes continued their travel, and when finally our eyes locked, I could see the heat behind them, even over the distance between us.

With a loud thud, he snapped his book shut and began to come towards me - slowly, calmly, his complete attention focused only on me - like a predator that had fixed his prey. I couldn’t move, as if he had me entranced, and in the next second he was stood directly in front of me.

"Jack." It was almost a purr, the way he spoke my name, and in his look, I could see that he knew damn well what this voice of his did to me - every time he used it, I was like wax in his hands, not able to refuse him anything.

"A word?" With that, he indicated towards the door next to us, his head tilted in this typical way, which told me that he was already one step ahead of me and that I would do better to just follow his lead.

And so I did.

The room behind the door was a storage room, crammed with lots of shelves and boxes, a couple of chairs stacked up in one of the corners. I hadn’t much time to look around because the moment I stepped inside, the door slammed shut behind me. I turned around and in the dim light coming from the emergency light, I saw Daniel blocking the door with one of the chairs.

"Daniel..." it was a half-hearted attempt to stop his intended action, which had been obvious to me from the moment he'd approached me in the corridor. The problem was that I wanted it too, but I still felt the responsibility to protest. Though I also knew that I had never stood a chance against Daniel, sneaky little geek that he was.

His eyes shone even more in the near-darkness, twinkling, dangerous and playful, while his expression looked like he was already undressing me in his mind.

And before I could even think of a way to keep us both from doing something stupid, he was already in my personal space, pushing me against the next wall, his lips hot and demanding on mine, and my resolve wavered. But what finally broke me was the way his tongue purposefully pushed into my mouth to curl itself around my own, accompanied with light sucking that went straight down to my groin and made me hard almost instantly.

From then on, everything happened in a kind of blur. There were hands groping, fumbling to undo our pants, pushing at fabric until there was finally skin on skin. We both hissed into the other’s mouth when our hard cocks aligned next to each other, and instinctively our hips began to push and roll, increasing friction with every move. And all the while, we were never breaking our lip lock, as sloppy and messy as it was.

I was trapped between Daniel and the wall and I couldn’t think of a better place to be. My fingers were digging into his ass, trying to get him even closer to me. I knew I couldn’t hold on much longer and from the frantic way Daniel was thrusting his groin into my own and his harsh breathing, I could tell that he was going to come soon too. So I slid one of my fingers into his cleft and pressed against his entrance, not enough to breach him, but still enough to let his muscles start to give.

A harsh exhalation against my lips was the only warning, his hips bucking uncontrollably and then he was spilling between us. The wet heat on my skin was all I needed to lose control myself and I had to bite my lips to stifle the moan that wanted to escape my lips. I held onto Daniel for dear life, trembling through my orgasm for what seemed, to me, like forever.

When we came back to ourselves a few minutes later, we were leaning heavily against each other and I could feel Daniel’s fast heartbeat through the layers of our shirts next to mine. I slid my arms around his waist and buried my face in his neck, licking away a drop of sweat and smiling against his skin when he squirmed.

"Do I have to watch my back now all the time, or are you going to behave until we’re out of here?" I murmured.

"Mmmm..." was all the response I got, as if he was thinking about how to answer, but I could feel him smiling against me.

Daniel straightened and took a step away from me. He tilted his head whilst he pulled up and fastened his pants again, the smile still in place, turning positively mischievous.

"Maybe..."

He came back close to me and pressed a quick hard kiss to my lips. Before I could even respond, he was already back at the door, taking away the chair, and opening it just for a few inches. In the bright light I could see his eyes sparkle with humor. He winked at me and then he was gone, leaving me behind in darkness again.

My head fell back against the wall and I took a deep breath. These next few days were going to be hell.

I smiled in anticipation.


End file.
